moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gun Turret
Allied Nations |role = Anti-armor defense |useguns = 105mm cannon |tier = 1 |techlvl = 3 |hp = 600 |armortype = Defensive Structure |turn = 14 |sight = 7 |cost = $600 |time = 0:22 |produced = Allied Construction Yard |req = Allied Barracks |adjacent = 7 |groundattack = 75-37.5 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone * 30% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. all infantry armor types |cooldown = 55 frames (3.7 in-game seconds) |range = 7, radius 0.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * Self-repair |notes = Can gain experience |sound = From the Guardian Cannon (Tiberium Wars) |artist = Nooze }} The Gun Turret is the Allies' basic defense structure against vehicles. Official description The Gun Turret is the polar opposite of the Pillbox, using standard armor piercing rounds to punch through enemy armor. This does mean the Gun Turret is inadequate at defending itself against infantry threats or faster moving vehicles.Allied Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Gun Turret's cheap cost and lack of power requirement makes it a good early defense against vehicle rushes or a backup defense in case a commander's power was sabotaged or disrupted by enemy attacks. They are an economical alternative to the Prism Tower, as they do not consume any power and only costs half the price of one. In addition, they do not have the aforementioned defense's weakness of being vulnerable to massed rushes - that is, where Prism Towers in close proximity to each other will all fire on a single target closest to them, a drawback that is often exploited by crafty enemies. However, it is outshined by the complementary nature of Prism Towers and the long range of the Grand Cannon in longer battles. It is also susceptible from monster tanks and siege units, as their strength and longer range respectively will outmatch it with little effort. They are mediocre against all forms of infantry, so they must be paired up with the Pillbox or other dedicated anti-infantry units for maximum effectiveness. Appearances Act One * The Gun Turret first appears as a buildable structure in Red Dawn Rising alongside the other Allied buildings, at the beginning of the Third Great War. Behind the scenes * The Gun Turret had a different design in 3.0 (see Gallery). The artwork of the v3.0 Gun Turret by MadHQ is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here (also called Gun Turret). Trivia * The Gun Turret is a cut Allied defense that was supposed to appear in the vanilla Red Alert 2. * Gun Turret uses the same select sound with Flame Tower. See also * Tech Turret References zh:定点炮台 Category:Defenses Category:Allied Nations